It is an unfortunate fact of life that numerous crimes are committed by persons employing hand guns and other firearms. It is axiomatic that firearms cannot be discharged without ammunition. The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method to restrict ammunition purchase, making the ammunition available only when one presents evidence that the ammunition is to be used with a registered weapon.
As will be described in greater detail below, the invention has as a fundamental aspect thereof use of a documentational article of a specific type to be presented when attempting purchase of ammunition for a firearm to obtain clearance for such purchase. The documentational article has the somewhat general appearance of a charge card or credit card of the type issued by banks and savings and loan institutions, among others.
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,062, filed May 12, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,612, issued Aug. 19, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,753, issued Mar. 12, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,548, issued Mar. 13, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,196, issued Sep. 5, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,293, issued Dec. 5, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,550, issued Mar. 26, 1985 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,644, issued Jul. 11, 1972.
None of the located patents disclose an apparatus or a method for controlling the sale of ammunition. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,753 is of note since it discloses a driver's license in the form of a rigid plastic card similar to charge cards issued by banks and savings and loan institutions. The card has imprinted, embossed or encoded thereon certain information concerning the driver.